


I Don't Need Your Love, Good Bye

by OrangeSole



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Also me inspire en la cancion I dont need your love del musical SIX, Crowley solo esta hinteado, Drabble, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Lo mismo con el prometido de Azira, M/M, Omega Aziraphale (Good Omens), Omegaverse, Solo esta hinteado o mejor dicho no se menciona pero pense en ese universo para esto, puntos para quien adivine lmao
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 04:40:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22011211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSole/pseuds/OrangeSole
Summary: Con una carta inicio todo y con una carta se terminara todo.Un mundo donde no siempre consigues la felicidad.Solo letras lanzadas al papel junto a una plegaria."Créeme"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 8





	I Don't Need Your Love, Good Bye

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, se perdió lo que escribí aquí....
> 
> Es la primera vez que uso esta plataforma para publicar algo que escribí así que debí sospechar...
> 
> Bueno tirando algo de Backstory es un AU Omegaverse que ocurre en la época de Henry VIII, eso porque me inspire en la canción de I Don't Need Your Love del músical SIX
> 
> Básicamente Aziraphale es un Omega, que termina siendo el siguiente interés amoroso del Rey, (No de Henry, otro), y siendo obligado en aceptar la propuesta de cortejo y posteriormente de matrimonio del mismo aun cuando él ya tenia una vida planeada junto a Crowley, incluso tenia su propia librería y estaba a nada de publicar su tercer libro.
> 
> Pero nunca tuvo realmente opción, así que aceptando su destino decide ser él quien corte su vida antes de que Crowley hiciera alguna tontería para evitarlo.

Querido, No hay forma fácil de iniciar esto, y sé que cuando lo tengas en tus manos de nada servirá.

Dudo, incluso, que desees leer algo que venga de mí, no después de haber hecho lo que estoy haciendo.

Pero créeme, por favor, si me has dado la oportunidad al abrir esta carta, por favor, créeme que nunca será lo mismo. Lo que tú y yo tuvimos nunca será igual a lo que se supone tendré con él, nunca podre olvidar tu risa, tus manos, ni siquiera ese pequeño tic que tienes con tu boca cuando estas por decir alguna broma….

Ten la seguridad que mi corazón se queda contigo mi amada serpiente.

Nunca tuve la oportunidad de tomar una decisión tan “importante” como esta, sabes bien que, si estuviera en mis manos, amor mío serias al primero que abrazaría…

Si tuviera la oportunidad de decir lo que pienso, de poder detener a mis padres y decirle en su cara que nunca en mi vida podría amar a alguien que usa a los demás por simple capricho, de alguien que puede utilizar a las personas como simples juguetes sin sentir una pizca de remordimiento, como si nuestros sentimientos no valieran mas que sus caprichos, su necedad, su estúpido libido…

¡Ni, aunque el infierno se congelara sería algo suyo!

¡Nunca renunciaría al amor de mi vida, a mis libros, a la escritura, a ninguno de mis sueños!

¡No necesito su amor!

….

Pero no puedo decir eso, no al Rey.

Por eso, este es el adiós….

Por siempre tuyo, Azira A. Fell.

**Author's Note:**

> Espero les gustara c:


End file.
